Rolling in the deep
by Eve Hariu
Summary: Era la noche perfecta, todo tenía que haber salido rodado, como la seda… Pudieron haberlo tenido todo, pero parecía que no era lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella… Más adelante rated-M.
1. La noche perfecta

Este fanfiction contiene spoilers del 6xto libro! Si no lo has leído y no quieres que te desvele cosas, por favor, no sigas leyendo. En el prólogo he utilizado algunos fragmentos extraídos del libro, modificados por mí, para basar el fanfiction desde ese punto. Puede que haya algunas variaciones, no he comparado exactamente todos los sucesos, pero básicamente sigue la misma trama acerca de la misión que le ha sido encomendada a Draco.

Estos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no a mí, está escrito de una fan para más fans y no obtengo ningún tipo lucro escribiendo esto. Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

><p>La noche se cernía sobre los terrenos y las ventanas dejaban de transmitir luz hacia las estancias del castillo. Hermione esquivaba a la gente por los pasillos tratando de llegar pronto a la torre de gryffindor, buscando a Harry y Ron, lo cual sabía que sería tremendamente complicado teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran dos de los muchos protagonistas de la noche y estarían rodeados de admiradores. Su camino estaba tan plagado de gente celebrando la victoria que no le hizo falta decir la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, puesto que la gran masa de túnicas no paraba de entrar y salir y el cuadro permanecía abierto de par en par. Cuando entró por el retrato, echó un vistazo general; la sala común estaba abarrotada de alumnos, algunos de los sofás y sillones habían sido retirados hacia las paredes del cuarto para tener más espacio, una enorme cantidad de barriles de cerveza de mantequilla reposaban sobre las mesas de estudio, rodeados de jarras vacías y limpias y otras tantas a medias, y había guirnaldas escarlatas y doradas colgadas de todas las paredes posibles, con una lluvia de pétalos de rosas cayendo constante sobre los campeones.<p>

Allí estaba todo el equipo, celebrando el triunfo de su partido, la mayoría subidos sobre hombros por varios amigos, y así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que sólo quedó Ron arriba de toda la multitud que lo aclamaba por su gran trabajo con la defensa. Hermione se hizo paso hasta la primera fila con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar mientras observaba como Ron disfrutaba de su momento de fama con los brazos en alto. Allí se encontró con Harry, a quien sonrió y abrazó como señal de enhorabuena.

-¿Porqué no estás ahí con él? ¿No se supone que deberías animarle? – preguntó Hermione.

-No le es necesario, ya tiene mucha gente con él. Que disfrute; es su día –dijo Harry, sin dejar de dar palmas, animando a Ron.

La muchedumbre subió el volumen y poco después era imposible hablar en un tono normal. Acercaba su oído hacia la boca de Harry para intentar entender lo que éste quería decirle mientas no despegaba los ojos de Ron, cuando vio que el chico la divisó entre todo el mar de cabezas y hacía señales a sus colegas para bajar a saludarla. Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa, dispuesta a darle un gran abrazo a Ron, pero hubo algo que borró todo rastro de alegría y le retorció el estómago sobremanera: Ron había bajado al suelo y andaba hacia ellos, pero una chica de melena castaña y rizada con un gran lazo rosa en la cabeza le había asido de la manga, acercándolo hacia ella, besándole y tirando de la cadera del chico a escasos dos metros de Harry y Hermione.

De pronto, todo pareció nublado. Se quedó paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. No escuchaba nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera percibió que la gente silbaba en cuanto Lavender se abalanzó sobre Ron. La visión era dolorosa, pero no podía dejar de observarla. Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse apagado, y un poderoso mareo se adueñó de su cuerpo. No supo el tiempo que había transcurrido viendo la escena hasta que Harry le dio un pequeño codazo, preocupado por su cara. Hermione subió una mano a su frente; estaba sudando y probablemente debía de tener la cara blanca. Con un gesto hacia Harry indicando que se marchaba, cruzó a empujones entre los admiradores hasta alcanzar el retrato y salir de él a toda prisa. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya era de noche y todo el castillo estaría en sus respectivas salas comunes y dormitorios. Ni siquiera pensó en qué ocurriría si algún profesor le veía deambulando por el castillo a esas horas. Le daba igual que le viera algún profesor, le daba igual ser prefecta y tener que dar ejemplo, ya todo le daba igual. En cuanto se alejó de la torre de gryffindor y anduvo un poco, redujo la velocidad. Sabía que nadie salvo Harry vendría a buscarla, y ya estaba demasiado lejos para que le pudiera haber perseguido de algún modo.

Siguió andando mirando hacia su alrededor, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a Ron respondiendo el beso de Lavender. Estaba temblando de los nervios de forma descontrolada. Le daba la sensación de que caminando con los puños fuertemente cerrados tenía más equilibrio que parada en mitad de la nada. No podía creérselo. Después de todo este tiempo siempre tuvo la certeza de que acabarían juntos de alguna manera u otra, pese a todas sus estúpidas riñas. Ron jamás había dado señales de que la chica le interesara lo más mínimo. Hermione era muy observadora, detectaba cada mirada que Harry le lanzaba a Ginny, de modo que estaba segura de que habría percibido si hubiese habido algún gesto de Ron hacia Lavender. Probablemente ella comenzó a verle interesante en cuanto iniciaron las pruebas y Ron comenzó a adquirir algo de velocidad y eficacia como guardián. Era la noche perfecta, todo tenía que haber salido rodado, como la seda… Pudieron haberlo tenido todo, pero parecía que no era lo que el destino tenía preparado para ella…

-No lo entiendes… se me ha encomendado algo que sólo puedo hacer yo, nadie va a ayudarme. Ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, ni tú. Pretendo hacerlo a solas.

-¡Draco, por favor… piensa en lo que estás diciendo! No puedes estar hablando en serio… No es necesario que te ayude en lo que sea que tengas que hacer si eso es lo que quieres, pero déjame estar contigo…

Escuchó una voz aterrada y triste en el pasillo que estaba a punto de cruzar. Paró en seco antes de cruzar la esquina. Se asomó con precaución y observó a Malfoy discutiendo con la que parecía ser Pansy Parkinson. Por lo que el colegio entero rumoreaba, habían tenido un affaire hasta que el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, fue trasladado a Azkaban. No es que ella fuera una cotilla ni le importara lo más mínimo, pero la convivencia en el dormitorio con algunas chicas bastante entrometidas tenía sus consecuencias, y no se encontraba especialmente orgullosa de ello. De todos modos, no saberlo significaba haber estado aislado en una isla desierta por algún tiempo o muerto; aquello era un secreto a voces…

-No puedo perder más tiempo contigo este curso. Debo hacer algo más importante, Parkinson.

Por un momento, Hermione sintió un poco de lástima viendo el aspecto derrotado de la chica. Casi diría que se sintió identificada, dado su estado anímico y algo vulnerable. Malfoy dio la vuelta sobre sus pies, dejando a la pobre chica en mitad del pasadizo observando cómo se marchaba de su lado, y se dirigió en dirección a Hermione, pasando de largo en lugar de torcer hacia ella, mientras la castaña se ocultaba tras las sombras proyectadas en la esquina. Viendo como él se alejaba frente a ella, supuso que nunca había sentido algo de curiosidad por su vida privada, quizá porque no había presenciado nada que le picara la curiosidad, pero, por primera vez, admitiría que le llamaba la atención que el carácter hedonista de Malfoy se viera trasladado de un extremo a otro por algo, según sus mismas palabras, más importante.

No pudo evitar seguir sus pasos desde la oscuridad y el silencio un buen rato hasta que arribaron a la Torre de Astronomía, por lo que pudo deducir con dificultad a causa de la oscuridad. ¿Qué pretendía hacer en aquella torre a esas horas del día? Tratándose de Malfoy, nada bueno. "¿Entonces qué hago aquí, expuesta a ser herida de algún modo?", pensó. Aquella empezaba a parecerle una mala idea. No era nada propio de ella. Quizá lo hizo inconscientemente para olvidarse de Ron...

Sólo la tenue luz de la luna bañaba la cantidad de muebles y cachivaches allí almacenados. ¿Aislarse en la Torre formaba parte de lo que debía de hacer él solo? La sala permanecía quieta e inocente. Hermione permanecía escondida desde la columna del arco que formaba la entrada al aula.

Observó al slytherin apoyarse sobre la barandilla del balcón que daba a los terrenos. Por un momento, sintió cierta aura melancólica a su alrededor, pese a que estaba de espaldas a ella y no podía ver su cara ni percibir ninguna mueca o gesto. Y efectivamente, de pronto, escuchó un sollozo y denotó un pequeño respingo en sus hombros. Malfoy estaba llorando, de forma desconsolada, y Hermione no podía deducir el porqué. Tampoco es que le diese lástima; el chico también tendría sus sentimientos, suponía, pero desde luego, era algo que chocaba ver. "Con razón se ha venido hasta aquí sin nadie más…".

¿Podía quizá sentirse alterado y nervioso por su padre preso en la prisión mágica y su madre sola en su mansión? ¿Estaría inmerso en algún plan oscuro del señor tenebroso? Pensar aquello era verlo demasiado negro, pero… ¿qué iba a hacer llorar de esa manera a Draco Malfoy, miembro de slytherin, con su orgullo por encima de todo? Estaba segura de que no sería por Pansy Parkinson…

Pensando que ya había visto suficiente, dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentar la escalera, el chico aún sollozando a sus espaldas. Sin preverlo, por causa de la oscuridad, tropezó con un candelabro que adornada los escalones de la entrada, el cual cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo. Hermione palideció, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, mirando del alto candelabro a Malfoy. El chico se había girado hacia ella ágil y rápidamente, en un reflejo casi felino, y tenía la varita en alto apuntando a la muchacha decididamente.

Ambos conectaron miradas, la grisácea, fría y enrojecida de Malfoy frente a sus ojos castaños, y Hermione se arrepintió más que en toda su vida de haber perseguido a uno de sus peores enemigos en Hogwarts en aquel momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NdA: Reviews con sugerencias, críticas, alicientes para la autora yo _**amenazas de muerte **_son bien recibidos :P**_


	2. Nostalgia en la sala común

_¡Vuelvo después de una larga ausencia! Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin actualizar... pero no volverá a pasar pooooooorque ya tengo todo el fic escrito :) Espero que disfruteis de este segundo capítulo, aunque lo bueno realmente empieza en el siguiente :D Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece ni lo hago por lucro, pertenece a JK Rowling. Y ahora, al lío! ^^_

* * *

><p>Ambos conectaron miradas, la grisácea, fría y enrojecida de Malfoy frente a sus ojos castaños, y Hermione se arrepintió más que en toda su vida de haber perseguido a uno de sus peores enemigos en Hogwarts en aquel momento.<p>

Hermione hizo ademán de bajar las escaleras de la entrada a la Torre, pero Malfoy la empujó en mitad de los escalones contra la columna, acorralándola entre él y la pared.

-No sé qué hacías espiándome, pero desde luego no deberías de estar a estas horas de la noche merodeando por ahí, Granger.

La chica se armó de valor y contestó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza que podría sonar creíble. Puso la peor cara de asco que podía y le empujó, apartándole de ella. Malfoy se recompuso de una pequeña pérdida de equilibrio causada por el empujón y se estiro la túnica con firmeza, observando a Hermione desafiante.

-Controlaba pasillos, Malfoy, no eres el ombligo del mundo. Vuelve a tu mazmorra o daré cuenta de esto a Dumbledore. Está prohibida la entrada a esta Torre fuera de horario escolar.

Malfoy intensificó su cara de asco y salió de allí golpeando su hombro contra el suyo en un gesto fuerte y doloroso. Siguió con la vista la silueta del rubio mientras se fundía con las sombras del pasillo, mientras se frotaba el hombro con molestia. "Bufff… qué poco había faltado".

* * *

><p>Hermione encogió las piernas para evitar abrasarse los pies, sentada en el sillón orejero frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Era sábado por la mañana y no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que leer tras el desayuno. La sala común estaba vacía, ausente del ajetreo acostumbrado entresemana. Se planteaba un fin de semana tranquilo y quizá un poco aburrido; tras las ventanas veía nevar y no apetecía pasar frío teniendo la estupenda chimenea de su sala…<p>

-¡Ouch! –se quejó, frotándose el gemelo. Las ascuas petardearon y salieron disparadas varias cenizas ardiendo hasta sus piernas y parte del sillón, que la chica arregló con un movimiento de varita. Suspiró con pesadez. Al menos Lavender estaba ocupada con Parvati y Padma planeando las pancartas y su visita al campo por el entrenamiento y no la molestarían. Por otro, Harry y Ron tenían entrenamiento de quidditch, así que estaría sola y tranquila al menos hoy…

-¡Mione! ¿Te vienes a vernos jugar? –dijo Harry, activo y entusiasta cruzando la sala, mientras Ron le seguía con cara de recién levantado, frotándose los ojos aún legañosos.

Hermione torció el gesto cuando entró en la estancia. Desde que él y Lavender se besaron hacía ya una semana, no habían vuelto a quedarse a solas; no es que esperara una disculpa de Ron ni mucho menos, pero podía oler su incomodidad a kilómetros. Sabía que Hermione no estaba contento con ello, pero él parecía tener más interés en sorberle las babas a Lavender en cada esquina de cada pasillo en cada descanso de cada clase.

-Creía que aún tendríais resaca de anoche… -comentó dejando entrever cierta molestia mientras levantaba la vista del libro hacia los chicos.- Lavender entró anoche en la habitación dando tumbos y oliendo a cerveza de mantequilla que tiraba para atrás…

-Sí, bueno… nos hemos recompuesto, ¿no, Ron? –Harry le propinó un leve codazo a su amigo.

El pelirrojo apenas asintió hacia Hermione con una sonrisa plana, desviando la mirada de sus ojos.

-Sintiéndolo mucho, creo que voy a ir a las clases de repaso de McGonagall para transformaciones. Los exámenes comienzan en un mes y creo que debería de empezar a prepararme…–puso gesto de disculpa, mientras seguía a Harry con la mirada.

-¡Nos debes el próximo entrenamiento, entonces! –Harry y Ron desaparecieron tras el cuadro.

-Ni lo dudes… -murmuró hastiada, cerrando el libro de golpe.

Se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales y observó los terrenos con nostalgia. Si Lavender no hubiera tomado conciencia de sus nuevos pechos crecidos a lo largo del verano anterior, Ron, Harry y ella estarían probablemente tirándose bolas de nieve ahí abajo, como aquellos chiquillos de primer año que se escondían entre los arbustos y los árboles, pensó apenada, sentándose de lado a la ventana y abrazando sus piernas.

Sabía que más pronto o más tarde los chicos crecerían, así como ella, eso lo tenía claro. Se les despertarían otro tipo de intereses en el sexo opuesto, y claro que lo aceptaría; eran sus amigos, y lo más importante, eran chicos; aquello era inevitable. Pero aquel beso entre Ron y Lavender le había pillado completamente desprevenida y no supo cómo reaccionar. Tanto tiempo intentando mentirse, pensando que aquellos vuelcos de estómago constantes, que los comentarios torpes de Ron, que sus continuas discusiones… no eran más que altibajos en su relación como amigos… y justo cuando lo entendió, cuando sintió orgullo y alegría viendo a Ron contento como hacía mucho que no estaba después de ganar su primer partido de quidditch, justo en ese preciso instante, todo se fue al traste por Lavender. Ron, por supuesto, estaba encantado con ella; le hacía sentirse el dueño del universo…

Algunas de las noches casi tenía la sensación de tener que utilizar el baúl para vomitar. Lavender, en un alarde de inteligencia, se sentaba en la cama de Parvati junto a ella y Padma y cerraba las cortinas para hablar de su Ro-Ro, como si eso evitara que Hermione escuchara cada palabra que brotaba de su bocaza. Ella hacía lo que podía conjurando un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama, algo que aprendió después de escucharlas haciéndose la dormida y terminar llorando en silencio mientras Lavender les explicaba a las dos gemelas lo bien que besaba su nuevo novio.

Ron, por su parte, parecía salido de un programa cutre de cambio de look, aunque sin nueva apariencia, sólo con una potenciad confianza, por desgracia. En cuestión de unos pocos días, parecía querer comerse el mundo, como si fuera capaz de todo, pero no de una forma agradable, sino presuntuosa y forzada. Le recordaba a Malfoy…

Vaya, Malfoy. No había pensado en él apenas desde su encuentro en la Torre de Astronomía la semana pasada. A aquellas alturas ya estaba convencida de que sólo se trataba de una pequeña depresión debido a su padre encarcelado en Azkaban por presunto mortífago y uso de las artes oscuras…

El retrato volvió a abrirse y Ron entró sacudiéndose nieve de la cabellera y los hombros, mientras apoyaba la escoba en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Parecía no haberla visto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido pensando en todo aquello?

Hermione, algo apurada de que la hubiera pillado absorta en sus pensamientos, se levantó antes de que Ron le advirtiese y recogió sus cosas a toda prisa metiéndolas en la mochila.

-Oh… hola –murmuró Ron.

-Hola –contestó ella de forma seca, mientras organizaba los pergaminos de su mochila.

-Vaya, qué cargada vas…

-Tengo clase de repaso con McGonagall, ¿recuerdas? –pese a parecer lo más tranquila posible, estaba temblando de nervios. No quería permanecer un minuto más en el mismo espacio que Ron. No quería siquiera darle oportunidad a contarle nada acerca de Lavender y su relación con ella, o vomitaría ya seguramente, fuera de bromas, por puro nervio.

-Sí, no lo recordaba… bueno, adiós –Ron se alejó hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios mientras Hermione cruzaba el cuadro de la entrada.

¿Cuánto tiempo iban a permanecer así? Ella sólo quería que todo volviese a ser como antes; ellos tres, Harry suspirando por Ginny (lo cual ya había notado desde principio de aquel curso), las pataletas de Ron, los insultos hacia los slytherin, las risas, las largas horas de biblioteca… Sólo pensar en que dentro de un mes compartirían escritorio durante horas y horas seguidas para prepararse los exámenes, volvía a producirle un nudo en el estómago.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, ya había llegado al séptimo piso, lugar donde se impartirían las clases de repaso de transformaciones en una de las aulas menos empleadas. Avanzó hasta encontrarse con el tapiz frente a la Sala de los Menesteres y torció hacia el pasillo de la derecha, momento en que escuchó un crujido inusual y muy conocido; el sonido de una vieja y pesada puerta cerrándose lentamente. Dio media vuelta y observó asomada desde la columna como Malfoy se deslizaba entre la puerta y esta volvía a adquirir su acostumbrada textura rocosa, como la pared que la ocultaba.

¿Malfoy otra vez solo por el castillo? ¿Un sábado por la mañana? ¿No debería de estar entrenando, de hecho? Tuvo suerte de acordarse, puesto que Harry ya le había comentado que tuvieron problemas con slytherin a la hora de reservar el campo, y que finalmente había conseguido que gryffindor entrenara primero. ¿Qué hacía aquí entonces? Sus pensamientos no fueron más tranquilos cuando vio que Malfoy miraba hacia ambos lados, como queriendo escabullirse sin ser visto.

Cogiendo su mochila con decisión, entró con rapidez en el aula antes de que Malfoy le viera y pudiera darle otra razón para empeorar las cosas. Tal y como estaba la situación, lo último que quería era otro enfrentamiento con él… lo aborrecía.

-Señorita Granger. Llega la primera, como siempre… -murmuró McGonagall, con una ligera sonrisa adormilada.


End file.
